This disclosure relates to personal shopping carts, and more particularly to an improved market trolley.
Personal shopping carts, rolling trolley bags, and wheeled baskets have become popular for transporting merchandise, especially in urban areas. They are particularly helpful for grocery shopping and farmer's market shopping, eliminating the cumbersome chore of carrying multiple bags.
However, most trolley carts have a single compartment. When groceries are loaded and transported, fragile merchandise (produce, bread, eggs, chips) become bruised, damaged, crushed, and broken due to the weight of the other groceries. In addition, if a shopper were to drive home after shopping, for instance from a farmer's market, he or she would need to unload at least part of a loaded trolley cart in order to comfortably stow the trolley cart back into the car.
A few trolley cart designs have two compartments, however, the frames are large or heavy and are not easily loaded into a car. They are also designed with oversized, utilitarian bins unsuitable and unattractive for shopping in neighborhood boutiques, clothing stores, and shopping malls.
Furthermore, most trolley carts are not designed to be pushed, making heavily loaded trolley carts tiring to pull.